1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cylinder sleeve and, more particularly, to a lubber cylinder sleeve for an offset web-fed rotary printing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rubber cylinder sleeves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,429,048, 5,323,702, 5,440,981 and 5,304,267. The sleeves disclosed in these references include intermediate and lower layers which must disadvantageously be at least partially continuous, or endless generally increasing production costs.
Another type of rubber cylinder sleeve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,615. This cylinder sleeve is formed by first securing a rubber blanket to a carrier plate, such as, for example, by gluing, with both the rubber blanket and carrier plate being substantially planar prior to being, formed into a cylinder. This combination is then formed into a cylinder sleeve by bring the ends of the combiner rubber blanket and carrier plate into confronting relation with each other and by joining the respective confronting ends together, preferably by welding or gluing. Although this arrangement produces a virtually gap-free joint, a connection seam remains on the surface of the finished rubber sleeve at the joint. This disadvanitageously presents an imperfect outer surface on the cylinder sleeve and adversely impacts the print quality of sleeves so constructed.